


Fifty Shades Of Dean Winchester

by Yagirlcheetos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, F/M/M/M/M/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Kinky sex, Mark of Cain, Oral Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, handjobs, sixsome(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: (y/n) has always had fantasies about Dean’s... other versions of himself. One day, she and Dean Accidentally mess up a spell and get sent to an alternative universe where all her dirty fantasies will come true.





	1. Messed up spell

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/n)= your name

“Hey Dean?” (Y/n) walked into the kitchen where her fiancé was currently making a sandwich. “Yeah?” He answered without looking back at her, feeling her small arms wrap around his torso. 

“What was it like being a demon?” She asked with a quiet voice, resting her chin against his muscular back. Dean sighed and turned around, wrapping his arms around her, leaning back against the counter.

”Well, it felt powerful as hell,” he paused before continuing, “I was basically unstoppable, I had the first blade... mark of Cain” he paused again. 

“The only thing that really sucked about being a demon was the fact that I hurt you,” he looked down at her with sadness in his emerald eyes.

“Yeah but... the sex made up for it” she teased and winked up at him, making him chuckle in response. 

(Y/n) rested her head against his chest as she started to think about the times she had sex with demon Dean.

Everything was so _powerful,_ especially when he had her drink his blood. His demonic blood made her nerves and senses go crazy, making the pleasure 50x more intense. He was relentless too.

she would beg him to stop and he would just push her face into the pillow and continue pounding into her. As sensitive as she was during sex like that, she couldn’t help but love how rough and dominate he was. 

Sex with human Dean is amazing but it’ll never beat what demon Dean could do.

“We should get back to the spell,” (y/n) mumbled and pulled away from Dean. “Yeah... I’ll be there in a minute” he turned around to finish making his sandwich. 

(Y/n) made her way back to the living room and continued helping Sam with the mixtures. “where are the bird feathers?” Sam asked and she pointed towards one of the many shelves. 

“I think they’re in the third drawer” She told him and jumped slightly when a pair of arms wrapped around her.

“It’s just me” he brought his sandwich up to his mouth and took a bite. “Could you not chew right next to my ear?” She chuckled and playfully pushed his head away.

Dean chuckled and kissed her cheek before moving to sit down on one of the chairs. “Do we have all of the ingredient yet?” He asked and she shook her head, taking her seat on his lap.

he wrapped one around around her waist. “Sam is just getting the last ingredient, bird feathers” (y/n) told him and he nodded. 

“Finally found them” Sam said with a slightly irritated tone. He dropped them in the pot and handed the paper to (y/n), “read away”.

(y/n) attempted to read the Latin words but ended up stuttering over a few and messing up one or two. Nobody noticed the mess ups but they did notice the stutters. 

(Y/n) finished reading and placed the paper down. They waited... and waited... and waited. (Y/n) sighed deeply, “I-I’m sorry guys... I think I messed it up,” she pouted and Dean hugged her from behind.

”maybe the spell just takes a while to work sweetheart,” he kissed the side of her head, “let’s just go to bed and work on it tomorrow, hm?” Dean suggested and (y/n) sighed. 

“Alright I guess,” she stood up and followed Dean to their shared bedroom. They showered and changed into pajamas, crawling under the sheets. 

“Such a long day,” (y/n) muttered and cuddled into her fiancés’ chest. He hummed in agreement with her, already half asleep. 

“I love you Dean,” she muttered before yawning. “I love you too (y/n)”


	2. (Couldn’t come up with a title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When (y/n) and Dean wake up... things aren’t the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n)= your name

(Y/n) slowly opened her eyes with a yawn. She patted next to her to make sure her fiancé was still there. Her hand came in contact with a solid wall of muscle and she smiled. 

“I don’t know why you feel the need to do that every morning, I’m always going to be here” Dean mumbled in his deep morning voice which never failed to make (y/n)s panties dampen. 

(Y/n) rolled over so she was now straddling Dean. “Keep talking,” she ordered and rolled her hips. Dean groaned and placed his hands on her hips, “fuck (y/n), not right now” Dean’s fingers squeezed her flesh. 

“Why not? We don’t have a hunt, Crowley isn’t knocking at our door...” (y/n) gave another roll of her hips, causing Dean to let out a breathless moan. (Y/n) felt her pussy clench around nothing when she heard him moan.

Deans moans were the sexiest sound on this planet. Dean licked his bottom lip before digging his teeth into it. (Y/n) picked up the pace, rolling her hips faster. 

Dean smirked and tilted her head up so he could bite at her neck. “Dean,” (y/n) moaned when Dean started to grind his own hips. 

“What are you going?” (y/n) gasped out when Dean pushed her panties down to her ankles. “It’ll feel better like this, trust me,” Dean said and brought her hips back down on his.

(Y/n) let out a rather loud moan when she felt the hard bulge in his underwear, rub against her clit. “You’re close aren’t you?” Dean whispered in her ear and then nibbled on her earlobe.

”y-yes,” she whispered and Dean rocked her hips faster, triggering her orgasm. (Y/n) cried out and dug her nails into his shoulders. 

“I’m almost there,” he grunted and continued to harshly grind against her. “D-Dean slow down!” (Y/n) cried out but Dean just tuned her out as he chased his orgasm. 

(Y/n) felt her lower stomach start to heat up, as Dean continued with his harsh thrusts. “Fuck” Dean groaned, “just a little longer princess” he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

”Dean, I’m gonna cum again” (y/n) whimpered out and Dean squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm washed over him. 

(Y/n) came right after him, crying out as tingles shot through her body. “Shit,” he groaned and laid back. (Y/n) rolled off of him and cuddled into his side. 

(Y/n) giggled when she noticed how wet the front of his boxers were, “looks like I made quite a mess” (y/n) said and Dean chuckled, nodding in agreement. 

“A good mess,” Dean kissed her forehead before pulling the sheets over them. He’ll clean himself up later. Right now, all he wanted to do was cuddle with his love.

”Wow, that was hot,” (y/n)s’ ears perked up at the voice. She didn’t even have to look towards where it came from to know who it belonged to.

She’s heard that voice whisper so many dirty things in her ears. Dean sat up and (y/n) did the same. Demon Dean stood at the end of the bed with a small smirk on his lips. 

(Y/n) felt her pussy dampen all over again as she eyed the demon. All the memories came flowing back in.

Both Dean’s were now arguing, but (y/n) was drowning all of it out as she continued to eye demon Dean. 

She thought about all the times he sat her on the kitchen counter and ate her out like it was his last meal. 

She thought about when he would take her for hours in their motel room, doing multiple positions. 

She thought about all the mind blowing orgasms he gave her with just his tongue or fingers. 

She thought about- “(y/n)” her fiancés’ voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at her fiancé before looking back at the demon. 

He grinned, knowing exactly what she was thinking of. “Dirty little slut,” the demon walked over to her side of the bed, gripping her chin and forcing her to look at her.

she felt her body instantly submit to him. “You’re thinking about all the times I fucked you until you were unconscious while sitting next to your fiancé” he leaned down and bit his lip.

“What a whore you are” he growled and gripped the sheets, forcing them off of her body. “Get your fucking hands off of her,” (human) Dean went to punch demon Dean but he just flicked his hand, sending her fiancé flying against the wall.

”You had your fun with her,” he looked at dean before looking down at her, “now it’s my turn to have fun,”


End file.
